Arya Drottningu
by An Emerald Sunrise
Summary: Starts halfway through Eldest.Arya finds it harder to hide herself and her feelings as all her secrets catch up with her.Everything always comes out in the end right? Not if she can help it.
1. Just Because

_**Ok I know **__**I really should**__** stop doing this but I just can't help it. I have rewritten this chapter once again. It has not totally changed but it is now longer and smoother.**_

_**I am soo sorry for the incredibly long time it took me to update. **_

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I own a copy of each book but owning the book itself ummmmm….. that's gotta be a no**

**Eldest page 237**

' "_This is where the leader of the Dragon Riders would dwell while in Ellesmera. I give it to you now, for you are the rightful heir to that title… it is your inheritance" Before Eragon could thank her, the queen swept past and departed with Arya who held his gaze for a long moment before vanishing deeper into the city".'_

**Just because**

**She comes off strong,**

**Doesn't mean she doesn't**

**Go to bed crying.**

**And even though she acts**

**Like everything is fine**

**Maybe**

_**Just maybe**_

**She's really good at lying**

**Normal POV **

Arya contained a sigh as she dropped Eragon's gaze and followed Islanzadi into Ellesmera. She had a vague idea of where they were going- either the private study behind the throne room or the Queen's private quarters. She had an idea of what Islanzadi wanted and was resigned to it. She had to ask sooner or later and Islanzadi usually asked sooner.

Islanzadi led the way to the private study where she knew that they would not be interrupted. As she walked through the quieting city and along the hidden paths she wondered what exactly she was going to say, she knew what she wanted to know but after her own daughter had to be backed into a figurative corner to recognise her… she didn't know how to ask. As little as she wanted to admit it her daughter had changed almost beyond recognition.

The Queen and Princess made their way quietly through the city each lost in their own thoughts. They arrived at the private study and entered without speaking. The study was large and elegantly furnished. A large wood desk stood at the back of the study, covered with beautifully detailed carvings and three matching chairs with stood in front of it. Behind it was a high backed chair with a forest green cushion. The walls had many fairths and a large intricate map of Alagaesia. Islanzadi walked over to the desk and stood in front of it while Arya stood near the door.

For a long time they stared at each other both waiting for the other to break through the thick silence. Eventually Islanzadi broke the eye contact and sighed before hesitantly stepping towards Arya and raised her hand to brush some of Arya's hair back. She searched Arya's face for something but seemed unable to find it. Her hand dropped to her side and she stared at a fairth on the wall. The fairth was of Islanzadi, Evander and Arya sitting together on a summer's day. Arya followed the path Islanzadi's eyes made and her eyes came to rest on the fairth as well. For a while they both stood in silence and remembrance.

Eventually Islanzadi returned her gaze to Arya's face which held no emotion at all before saying quietly "You have changed much since we last spoke. You were so happy and free when you first left for the Varden but now you are sombre and guarded, even before Gil'ead you were guarded" Islanzadi hesitated before continuing "You may not know it but when my anger eventually faded and during the many times you returned to Ellesmera… I often watched you for I longed to be reconciled with you but my pride would not let me voice it and often I feared that even if I did, you would deny me as I did to you when you accepted the Yawe. Can you forgive me?"

At hearing this Arya's expression softened slightly and a sorrowful expression briefly flitted over her face before she replied in a quiet yet strong voice "You may be older than I but you have not seen the same things that I have. You have killed, but you have never been in the same positions that I have been in and am constantly in, I have seen too much death and taken too many lives and that would change anyone and I am clearly no exception. I am not the happy, naive child I was when you knew me. I may eventually forgive you but it shall take time. I have endured much in the last 70 years."

Islanzadi seemed a bit shocked at her daughter's words but nodded and murmured "Of course". Arya inclined her head slightly before drawing herself up, all emotion carefully stored away and said "It is late and I am weary so I would take my leave from you". Islanzadi frowned but agreed and as Arya was turning to leave she asked "Arya, please come to my rooms at sunrise. Although you have travelled far I believe that it is time for Eragon to finally meet Oromis and I wish you to be there" Arya paused and without turning around replied "As you wish" before continuing and slipping gracefully out of the study and leaving her mother staring after her.

**Islanzadi POV**

Islanzadi stood staring after her daughter for a long time, lost in thoughts and memories of days long gone before the war started and Evander was killed. Days when Arya would run and laugh and dance around Ellesmera often coaxing some of the other elves to play with her, if the elven princess wanted something the elves were more than happy to help. From an early age Arya had an almost unhealthy interest with Rhunon and her forge. Before Arya learnt the way to the forge she would ask many elves to take her, and they would lead their chattering elven princess to Rhunon.

Eventually Islanzadi had to ask more and more elves to stop showing Arya the way but by then she knew the way. Soon after Arya learnt the way she almost lived with Rhunon and showed up at almost every hour of the day or night. Islanzadi remembered walking though the leafy pathways of Du Weldenvarden, sitting down to eat dinner with Evander or even lying in bed when she would feel a mind tapping at her defences and Rhunon's voice would fill her head asking her to "Come and get your child again! I do not know how I ended up as her babysitter and I have other things to do with my life!".

**Arya POV**

Arya left Islanzadi's study and immediately went to her rooms and unpacked the small bag that contained all her belongings that she needed when she was with the Varden. She then changed out of her black leather clothing and bathed before returning to her bedroom. As she looked up her eyes caught on the fairth of Faolin and the Black Morning Glory he had sung for her that lay beneath it.

As she saw them her emotionless façade vanished and her eyes immediately filled with tears. She closed her eyes willing the tears to go away and choked a sob back. Eventually she regained control of her emotions and walked to her bed, slipping between the sheets as the room fell dark on her soft command. The hours passed and she seemed fast asleep until the moonlight flooded her quiet room. A soft beam of moonlight fell across her face, lighting up a single tear on her cheek and empty eyes that finally closed as all the mental and physical exhaustion since she had left Ellesmera a year before caught up with her.

**Islanzadi POV**

Islanzadi eventually roused herself from her memories and walked, deep in thought through the Tialdari Hall gardens towards the Menoa Tree. Shortly after she and Evander became mates they would walk through Ellesmera to the Menoa Tree after sunset. They continued this until the war began and Evander left to fight. Islanzadi still continued the walks every night, even after his death as they helped her think and she felt closer to him during these walks than during any other time of the day.

Islanzadi sat on the roots of the Menoa Tree as her thoughts raced around her head. Pushing everything from her mind she reached out with her mind as far as she could. She was the trees swaying in the light breeze and the animals moving, eating and sleeping. For over an hour she sat quietly listening to the sounds of Ellesmera at night. She slowly returned to herself and the days events immediately flooded her mind. Arya, her daughter was home! But this Arya is nothing like the Arya that had been her daughter. Her daughter had been happy, friendly, free and naïve. The girl that she had seen today looked like her daughter but did not seem to be.

Opening up her mind again Islanzadi searched all the elves in Ellesmera until she found the mind of the one she was looking for. She lightly touched her mind and recoiled slightly when she felt an immense, unbreakable wall of steel and spikes closed around her daughters mind. When she had touched Arya's mind earlier it had been just as guarded. While all elves protected their minds there were rarely little more than minimum defences when they were in Du Weldenvarden especially when they were in as far as Ellesmera.

As these thoughts lay jumbled in Islanzadi's mind she sadly accepted that her lost little girl was gone forever.

_**Pleasee reviieww =D it would make me happy :Pxx**_


	2. Changes

_**Here is chapter 2, Changes! I hope you like it! The mother-daughter relationship will be going a bit more slowly than at first. **_

_**Disclaimer: I am not CP if I was I wouldn't be on **_**fan**_**fiction would I?**_

From Chapter 1: **Just Because**

_A soft beam of moonlight fell across her face, lighting up a single tear on her cheek and empty eyes that finally closed as all the mental and physical exhaustion since she had left Ellesmera a year before caught up with her. _

_As these thoughts lay jumbled in Islanzadi's mind she sadly accepted that her lost little girl was gone forever._

**Changes**

**Just because**

**She comes off strong,**

**Doesn't mean she doesn't**

**Go to bed crying.**

**And even though she acts**

**Like everything is fine**

**Maybe**

_**Just maybe**_

**She's really good at lying**

**Arya POV**

The night gently faded into morning as the dawn came and the sun rose. In her rooms in Tialdari Hall Arya stirred and opened her bloodshot eyes. She lay still in her bed as the light began to enter her rooms and rose quietly a few minutes after waking. As the sun drifted low in the morning sky she meditated and stretched in her small, private garden. Returning to her rooms she bathed and dressed in a soft, green tunic with white leggings and her normal belt. She checked the cupboards where she stored food and was pleased to find some fruit that was ripe. As she ate she scryed her mother and saw her getting ready. A few minutes later Arya slipped her sword onto her belt and left her rooms.

As she walked to Islanzadi's rooms she wondered how Islanzadi would react when she discovered that Oromis and Glaedr had known that Saphira had hatched, and that Arya was indeed alive but had not informed the Elven Queen. After Arya had awoken in Farthen Dur she had sent a dove with a letter to Oromis explaining that she was alive and that Saphira had hatched to a farm boy from Carvahall.

Once Arya had fully recovered from the **silka briagh** she created wards around herself that stopped anyone from scrying her, the only exception being Oromis through a mirror that he had given her shortly after her mother had disowned her. Arya and Oromis had kept in regular contact and when they entered Du Weldenvarden she had contacted him every night. Oromis was one of Arya's few close friends that she had left. After her father was killed and her mother became more and more withdrawn she had spent all her time with Oromis, Rhunon, Faolin or at the training grounds.

**Islanzadi POV**

Islanzadi did not return to her rooms until the night started to fade. She had fallen asleep on the soft grass beneath the Menoa Tree and slept until a loud squirrel woke her. She glided through Ellesmera, and savoured the peace and quiet that dawn brought. Soon she knew Ellesmera will be full of the sounds of morning as the elves began to rise and go about their daily needs. When she reached her rooms she bathed and dressed in a deep blue tunic and a white cloak. As she was fastening her cloak she heard a soft knock on the door. Casting out her mind she discovered Arya waiting outside her door and called out "Come in".

Arya entered and looked around the rooms that she hadn't laid eyes on for over 70 years. "Atra esterni ono thelduin" Arya greeted her "Atra mor'ranr unin hjarta onr" Islanzadi replied in kind and continued "The Lords will be meeting us soon as will Orik. We shall wake Eragon and introduce him to Oromis and Glaedr after he and Orik take the vows." Arya dipped her head in acknowledgement and followed Islanzadi from her quarters.

When they reached the base of the tree they found the other elves there and Dasien informed them that Orik had gone to get Eragon and Saphira. As they descended Islanzadi wondered how accepting they would be- a rider of old whom they had no knowledge of. If they refused the oath how would they be properly trained? Other elves could train them in magic, fighting and the ancient language but what about the secrets of the riders?

Islanzadi watched as Saphira and Glaedr leapt into the air and flew together towards the Crags of Tel'naeir. She composed herself before turning to the lords and saying in a strong voice "Now that Eragon's training has begun we must move on to other important matters. We shall gather in the campaign room in one hour to plan for the upcoming battles. Arya and Orik have news from the Varden that we must hear." And with that the Queen swept past them and into the forest.

An hour later Islanzadi was listening to Arya and Orik explain the situation of the Varden with the twins and Murtagh presumed dead, Ajihad dead and his 19 year old daughter in charge. Nasuada was moving the Varden from Farthen Dur to Surda in a plan to attack the Empire as soon as the Varden settled. Islanzadi allowed herself a small smile when she heard that Nasuada was resisting all of the Council's efforts to control her. Maybe Nasuada will be a good leader despite her young age.

As she listened to Arya and Orik it became clear to her that the time for hiding was over so when they fell silent she stood and said "The Varden are moving, the dwarves are preparing and the Empire is starting to gather its armies. Now it is our time to fight as well. Few elves have left Du Weldenvarden in the past 100 years but that shall soon be changing. The winds of luck are on our side and we must prepare to strike the Empire and move towards the false king! It shall not be easy but with luck and the Varden, Dwarves and the members of Surda we stand a higher chance than ever before!"

The Lords were surprised at her words and several frowned and looked troubled. Arya and Orik looked pleased and Orik exclaimed "Good, we have needed assistance from the elves for a while! Nasuada and my King will be very pleased at this news!" Islanzadi nodded at him and said "Very well, you may inform them that we are preparing for war. You may leave us now." Orik replied "Of course your Majesty" and he left with a small bow.

Islanzadi looked around the room and spoke again "All for the gathering of our troops and the march to Uru'baen? Speak now." Gradually in turn each Lord nodded gravely and a grim silence took the room, they all knew that by voicing their consent that many lives would be lost. "Very well. Nameir, find all the remaining generals and ask them to come to Ellesmera without delay.

Seialr and Daethr, contact all our smiths and ask them to start making swords, shields and other necessary equipment and weapons.

Treian and Lenar, find anyone willing to sing bows and arrows for the archers and have them start as soon as is possible.

Dasien and Nuinen, find and create a record of the all battle weapons in Ellesmera, I want specific numbers of weapons that need to be made including spares.

Arya, you may rest for 2 days but no more. Once you are rested I want you to join the Generals and plan our next move. You have the most recent experience with the Empire so I am giving you full authority to prepare the army.

I shall announce that we are preparing for war in two weeks. Until I have formally announced it take care to tell as few people as possible. We shall meet again at 3 hours past sunrise in 3 days. Until then please start the preparations and take in the last days of peace that we shall have for a long time."

**Arya POV**

The moon was high in the sky, midnight had passed not long ago and the elven princess sat, curled up on a small chair by the window in her sitting room trying to settle her thoughts. She had just returned from the Menoa Tree where she had taken Eragon. Even after she told him the story of the Menoa Tree and its fateful end he still did not understand! She had told him the tale mostly as a warning. Arya had felt his eyes on her almost constantly and heard the sounds in his voice when he talked to or about her, so she took him to the Menoa Tree and gave him the warning. He had indeed recognised why she told him the story of **Lienna** but paid her no heed! He actually thought that they could have…something.

Finally she decided that she would act as a friend and nothing more and hopefully in time he would either meet someone else or his youthful crush will fade. With these thoughts she stood up and crossed the room and entered her bedroom through a small, inconspicuous doorway in the corner next to a small bookshelf.

Arya's bedroom was lit softly with the glow of a small fire in the fireplace and several small lamps. She wandered over to her bed and slipped between the blankets grateful for the warmth that they gave to her chilled body. She lay there in thought until, like the previous night her eyes came to rest on the fairth of Faolin and the precious morning glory. Her eyes slowly filled with tears against her will and before long they overflowed, trickling down her cheeks as almost-suppressed sobs shook her small body. Eventually sleep took her and she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

**Islanzadi POV**

As Arya was lying in her bed Islanzadi was rising from her seat on the roots of the Menoa Tree. The breeze was soft and quiet through the ancient trees. As she returned to Tialdari Hall she found herself near the rooms that Arya had been given when she had been banished- As far away from Islanzadi's rooms as possible while still being in Tialdari Hall. There was no one around and her feet carried her to the doorway of Arya's rooms.

She had never been inside Arya's rooms and had often wondered what they were like. Whenever Arya left Ellesmera she had created wards around her rooms that prevented anyone from entering them until she returned and removed the wards. Through the screen Islanzadi could see the dim glow of lanterns indicating that Arya was still awake so she knocked on the door. After a few moments it became clear that Arya was either out or had fallen asleep.

Hesitantly she reached out and slid the door open and entered closing it gently behind her taking in Arya's rooms. The entrance opened onto a large, airy living room, on one side there was a closed door- probably a study and on the other side an open door that seemed lead to a bedroom. In another corner of the living room was a small kitchen-like area and a bay window that looked out to a private garden and a small clearing. The walls held many different fairths, one of Evander and several others of Oromis, Glaedr and Rhunon. There was also a fairth of a young elf that Islanzadi recognised as one of the guards that had accompanied Arya to and from the Varden before she was captured by Durza. A few fairths had no-one in them, pictures of Du Weldenvarden and other places that Islanzadi could not identify. The floors had thick, warm cream carpets and the furniture was elegant, dark wood. A long sofa with cream cushions and several blankets in green, red and blue sat in the centre of the room next to a low table.

She walked over to the open door and stepped inside, discovering that it was a bedroom and Arya was asleep in the large bed in the centre of the room. A fire was dying down in the small fireplace in one wall next to another closed door. An open door next to the window showed a neat study. Arya's covers had slipped down to her waist so Islanzadi moved to the bed and pulled them up over Arya's shoulders. As she did she saw tear marks on her cheeks and discovered that the pillow was damp as well. Troubled, Islanzadi extinguished the lamps and dropped a soft kiss on Arya's brow before gliding silently out of Arya's apartment, leaving a note on a small table near the door.

_**So how was it? Please review and tell me… after all, reviews are lovee =D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here is chapter 3… Hope you like it! **_

_**Thank you very very much to **_Eragon Bromsson _**who reviewed **__**both**__** chapters! And thank you to **_Aussie surfer _**who also reviewed!**_

_**Sorry for the long time between updates but life is still a problem… to many things to do and not nearly enough time…**_

_**So Arya is starting to break down a bit and is slowly losing control of her long-banished emotions and Islanzadi is worried and confused.**_

_Italics are flashbacks, dialogue or thoughts_

_**Disclaimer: Ahum… this is **_**Fan**_**fiction not the actual book. Did someone miss this somehow?**_

From Chapter 2

_Her eyes slowly filled with tears against her will and before long they overflowed, trickling down her cheeks as almost-suppressed sobs shook her small body. Eventually sleep took her and she drifted into a dreamless sleep._

_Troubled Islanzadi extinguished the lamps and dropped a soft kiss on Arya's brow before gliding silently out of Arya's apartment, leaving a note on a small table near the door._

**Just because**

**She comes off strong,**

**Doesn't mean she doesn't**

**Go to bed crying.**

**And even though she acts**

**Like everything is fine**

**Maybe**

**Just maybe**

**She's really good at lying**

**Arya POV**

Arya awoke and rose much the same as the morning before and was on her was on her way out of her rooms when she saw a note on the small table by the main door to her rooms. Confused she opened the note to find it blank bar a small sentence that her parents would tell her every night before she went to sleep and was part of an elven legend_ "__I do not know beneath what sky or on what sea shall be thy fate. I only know it shall be high. I only know it shall be great__."_ written in strong cursive. Dropping the note back onto the table she turned and left her rooms as fast as she could. She ran into the forest itself and took the smallest and least used trails she knew, to get to the training grounds without being seen.

Shortly before the training grounds she slowed to a reasonable pace and pushed all unwanted thoughts to the back of her mind. Stopping on the edge of the crowded training grounds she scanned them for an elf that would be a suitable challenge to spar with. After a few moments of contemplation she strode over to an elf named Sihlarn whom she had not spared with for many years and who was an excellent swordsman. As she reached him she greeted him politely and asked if he would like to spar with her. As she was the princess and known to be very good with swords asking was a mere formality. He naturally accepted and they blocked their swords, moving into different starting stances.

As the first move was made Arya became completely absorbed in the duel and they started to move in a fierce dance, starting off slowly to warm up but before long, both swords were moving through the air at lightning speed. Slashing and blocking, parrying and thrusting she was unaware of little but the two swords around her. Unaware of the crowd of elves gathering around their princess and one of the best swordsmen in Alagaesia, the duel eventually ended over three hours later with Arya crouching on the ground Sihlarn's sword hovering above her heart while her sword pointed at the his neck, who was bent down on one knee. They were both out of breath and covered with sweat while the crowd -which by now included most of the inhabitants of Ellesmera- stood in shock, as many were aware that Arya was very good but they had no idea that she was almost better than Sihlarn.

As Arya's breathing slowed and evened out, she became aware of the crowd around them she exchanged the usual pleasantries with Sihlarn saying, _"Thank you, it has been many a season since I have had the pleasure of sparing with such a skilled opponent as you." _She then turned to the crowd and waited for the inevitable questions from the shocked elves who were staring at her almost reverently. The crowd murmured but when no one actually said anything directly to Arya she started walking and the elves parted before her, forming a path to the edge of the training grounds where Arya disappeared into the trees leaving a large group of confused and still stunned elves staring after their princess.

**Islanzadi POV**

Islanzadi was in the war room an hour after sunset, looking over maps and statistics when Daethr entered with a knock, bow and the usual greetings. He had a strange look on his face and after looking at the maps for a while he finally asked "_How much do you know about Arya's skills with the sword?_" Islanzadi stood puzzled for a moment before replying "_She is competent at the very least. I have not seen her practise since she was 30, I imagine that she has improved. Why?_" Daethr stayed quiet for a few moments before responding, "_This morning she went to the training grounds and spared with Sliharn… it ended in a draw… After almost four hours." "Four hours? With Sliharn? Is she truly that good?" "Yes she is. I was called to watch it about an hour after it started; most of Ellesmera watched at least part of the duel."_

Islanzadi heard this with disbelief and sank into a nearby chair, when her daughter started learning the sword she had struggled but once she learnt the basics she had shown her natural talent and quickly picked up what she was taught, but she never imagined that Arya would become one of the best! Daethr continued "_Her technique is incredible, reflexes are excellent and she displayed some moves that have never been seen before. I imagine that she was even better before her capture as she would not have had anyone challenging to spar with since her guards were killed._" Islanzadi nodded and thanked Daethr for informing her and moved the conversation to the Varden and the training needed to properly prepare the elven warriors for battles that they had not participated in for one hundred years, all the while her mind spinning with the new information that she had just received about her daughter.

**Arya POV**

Arya left the training grounds and began running, her feet carrying her easily and smoothly along maze of the paths in and around Ellesmera, while her mind buzzed with thoughts. Eventually she left her thoughts and became aware of where her feet had carried her. She was about 5 miles away from the centre off Ellesmera, in an area that was quite isolated, an area that very few elves even knew about, and those that did rarely went there. Before long, she entered a clearing with a clear pool, about 30 feet wide. The pool was filled by a cascading waterfall about 10 feet high and from experience Arya knew that the waterfall hid a rather large cave that held a path at the back which led to the top of the waterfall.

As she walked over the smooth water, long past memories filled her mind. _Running through Du Weldenvarden…Hearing laughter behind her… slowing down to turn around…Seeing Faolin following her…Tripping over a root and falling onto soft grass as Faolin caught up to her and fell down next to her and grasping her hand… Lying on the ground, next to the large pool as Faolin murmured sweet words in her ear before he stood and picked her up, threatening to throw her into the water..._

Shaking her head to clear her head she hesitated before stripping down to her undergarments and diving into the deep part of the pool, relishing the feel of the cool water on her skin, still hot from the duel and from her run. She drifted to the surface and took a deep breath, returning to the bottom where she grasped some reeds and lay on a rock, eyes closed feeling the water around her, caressing her body and for a moment, she could believe that Faolin was lying next to her.

Eventually, when her lungs ran out of air, she opened her eyes and pushed off the bottom as hard as she could, flying up and out of the pool, managing a flip in the air before re-entering the water with a splash. Returning to the surface and floating on her back, she gasped for breath as she took in the changes to the trees around the pool since she was there last- with Faolin. The trees were a little bigger, a few more animals were living in them, but the changes were barely noticeable, almost as unchanged as if she had been here with Faolin, laughing and swimming, only the day before.

She flipped over and swam towards the waterfall, and the cave. She dove under the waterfall and entered the cave, pulling herself out of the water and onto the smooth stone floor where the had spent so many hours together, talking, kissing or just sitting quietly sharing thoughts in each others mind. Here, away from everyone and completely hidden from the world Arya let all her masks drop and sat, hugging her knees mourning her mate for the first time since his death.

**Islanzadi POV**

After Islanzadi finished talking to Daethr about 2 hours after he arrived, she headed straight for Arya's rooms only to find them dark and empty. Standing in the dark sitting room, she decided to wait for Arya to return so she turned on a lamp and sat down on the couch with a scroll of elven tales found in Arya's study. An hour later, she was awoken abruptly by the sound of the main door opening and then closing a few seconds later. Arya entered the sitting room looking immaculate -hair glossy and smooth, falling in a thick waterfall, skin clear and even, clothes neat- suddenly stopping in shock, near the doorway when she saw her mother on her couch and as she dropped her glamour.

In the few seconds it took Arya to re-cast the glamour spell Islanzadi saw her true appearance –her hair was tangled and matted, eyes red and cheeks blotchy and her clothes were wrinkled and covered with mud, dirt and leaves. Islanzadi released a gasp and began to ask Arya what had happened to her when she was cut off _"Mother, I apologise for not being present when you arrived. I hope you have not been here long, is there something that I can do for you?"_ Restraining emotions and masks dropping in place, mother and daughter studied each other before Islanzadi eventually said. _"I heard about your duel this morning and I came to ask some questions as it caused quite a stir around Ellesmera. Everyone has been shocked and astounded by the unknown skill with swords that their princess has… but it is rather late now so I shall not keep you from sleep and keep my questions to myself until tomorrow." _

Arya inclined her head and replied, "_As you wish_" as Islanzadi stood up and began to leave. When Islanzadi reached Arya, she stopped and cupped her cheek, looking into her daughter's eyes and murmured, _"__I do not know beneath what sky or on what sea shall be thy fate. I only know it shall be high. I only know it shall be great__." "Pleasant dreams be with you." _Islanzadi dropped her hand and swept from the rooms, leaving Arya alone and confused.

**Arya POV**

The day was already half over by the time Arya stirred and tentatively opened her eyes, the previous night after Islanzadi had left it had taken her several hours to untangle her hair and clean her clothes. Once everything was clean and back to normal, she had stored all of her remaining energy in her diamond ring- which wasn't very much- causing her to pass out on her bed. She got up and walked around her apartment, looking for anything strange or out of place and like the previous morning she found a folded note on the table by the door. She strode over to the table and hesitantly opened it, letting out a relieved sigh when she saw that it was merely from Orik, requesting that she visit him when she could.

She dressed and bathed, before setting off to visit Orik. She found him sitting in a corner, writing furiously, in the Main Tialdari Hall. As she walked towards him, he looked up and greeted her with a huge smile that made her give him a small smile in return. He stored his writing somewhere and she began to show him around the gardens and they fell into simple, easy conversation.

Orik was her oldest, living, actual friend from the Varden and she was pleased to be able to spend some time with him. Eventually though, the conversation turned to her duel the morning before and her heritage. Orik was very surprised of how little know her talents with sword were known and the amazement of the elves had kept him amused for the rest of the day, as there was little talk of anything else. When he prodded slightly at her heritage, she gave him a brief explanation and the topic was left for another time.

She left Orik several hours later, talking to an elf making a sculpture of a tree from metal and returned to her rooms to eat and read, falling asleep just after sunset on the sofa in the sitting room.

**Please press that little button down there and leave a review… it might just make my day… in fact it probably will…**


End file.
